


Love never dies

by Flanroman



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flanroman/pseuds/Flanroman
Summary: Smooches





	Love never dies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stuffy_j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffy_j/gifts).



 I don't know how to upload the picture here T_T  here is the pic link... I guess its not so secret santa anymore :P 

Hope you enjoy it and Merry Xmas!!

https://twitter.com/Genmaicha_9/status/1076273152903299072

 

 

 


End file.
